Pound of Flesh
by alizabethianrose
Summary: What price are we willing to pay for freedom? What we will we sacrifice when there is no choice. Punk faces a hard lesson taught to him by the hands of a mad man. In the end is he strong enough to survive, and what roll does love play in all of this? Slash Punk/Raven
1. Chapter 1

**Typical disclaimers, warnings, I own no one! This is slash, so it is guy on guy fun! Adult themes, possible triggers. Leave now if you don't want to read it!**

* * *

Raven's POV

The kid is across the locker room, laughing, joking smiling with those he deems worthy of his time. He never takes the time to interact with those he doesn't deem worthy enough, those who haven't earned his trust are not worth the effort. His trust not something easy to acquire, and from rumors I have heard I can understand this. However the way those in his life practically worship him, place him on a pedestal makes me sick. Does he have talent sure, will he make it big most likely, will they be the bugs crushed on his windshield as he barrels along the highway of life without them, absolutely. He will leave them all behind, I've seen it so many times before that I can't understand why anyone makes friends in this business, someone is always left feeling jealous and alone while someone goes on to shine. I feel bad for his pudgy friend, he will most likely be the one most hurt by the bleached blonde brat going on to bigger and better things. Hell I am already helping him fulfill that destiny.

Our story lines continues to progress and I've got him working with me on TNA, it won't be long before is he fully noticed by someone with real pull, real power and everyone will be left. I feel his eyes on me and I glance back at him, he smiles though thin lips brightening his face, bringing life to tired eyes. I nod in acknowledgement, he thinks we are friends, I'm someone who has helped him, and so he has started to trust me. The thing is he is wrong, I'm not a friend, I'm the opposite, and I'm the demon in his pure little life. The feud, TNA that is all for me so I can study him, learn more about him, before I begin the true plan. I'm going to knock this kid down a few notches, destroy his ego, make him wish he had never met me. I'm going to hurt him, and laugh while I do it. Soon his world will implode and I will have taught another person not to mess with me, not to underestimate me.

I heard it from Gabe himself, the kid had initially refused to work with me, I was a has been, a nobody, I wasted my talent, I was not worthy to be in his little life. Gabe had talked him into it, it met more people watching, I had drawing power, and Punk could use the publicity. Well I will give it all to him, and maybe I'll make sure he can't wrestle for a while, take it all away from him. CM Punk will have no idea what's happening until it's too late, and then it will be far too late for him to recover. I will possession him, I will own him, and then I will destroy him.

I decide it is time to put the wheels in motion, to start my game. One he is going to be the unwilling star of, tonight we have a tag match. The kid with his mentor, against myself and Cabana, I know Cabana will turn on me at the end. That's now what I care about, getting my hands on Punk is the main plan. We all talk briefly before the match I study Punk a little while longer, the plan comes to full realization as I take in the tired eyes, and the incredible body, I plan on keeping him thrown off for the whole match. As soon as I am in the ring with Punk, my hands slide places they shouldn't be, groping touching, caressing, I feel him grunt a few times, and hear a few hisses of what the hell in my ear, I just give him an innocent look. Apologizing, stating I'm off tonight, he accepts this and I almost want to laugh. I'm also stiff, beating on the kid, he becomes a little cautious but tries to give as good as he gets. That is until I put an end to it, a particularly bad drop has him shaking the cobwebs from his head, I then place him in an ankle lock.

Trying to prevent the laughter from bubbling up as I put his foot in a particularly painful position. I think about how easily I could break it, I won't it is not my intention to break him yet, only to make his life a hell, in which I star as the devil. I twist on his ankle until finally allowing him to get to the rope. As I go to release the move I give it one last twist for good measure, I hear his grunt and watch as he struggles to his feet, pain obvious every time he sets weight down on his foot. I hold back the rest of the match, the ending is typical but I feel over all it was a great match.

In the back I observe him and his friends, I can feel his eyes on me once again so I head over. Standing above him I glance down, wondering what his reaction will be. "Good match kid" he takes a deep breath through his nose and nods. I step aside while he receives medical attention, wanting to smile when I hear he needs to go to the ER and get checked out. It is all coming together. Colt sighs and looks around and there little group, I know that they need to go. They are scheduled for a show half way across the country, I overheard that they all had a flight as soon as the show is done. "I could take him" I speak up heads turn to look at me "it's my fault he is hurt, I had no clue I was being that hard, sorry about it kid." I can tell everyone thinks it is a great idea beside the kid himself, he wants to argue but he takes the hit, not wanting his friends to take care of him. "He can stay at my place for a few days until he recovers" everyone seems too pacified and start gathering there belongs. I watch as Punk struggles to change, the need to gloat suppressed for now. When he is ready I throw his arm over my shoulder, I see everyone glance over. Getting thanks from some of his friends, I notice Cabana is silent as he watches his eyes glued to us but he refrains from speaking.

I assist Punk out to my car, glancing at him as he settles in. I reach over and grab his seat belt buckling him in. "Safety first" I state and he rolls his eyes at me. "So to the ER or my place, I won't force you to go get checked out. Though if you can't put weight on your ankle tomorrow I would." He swallows hard staring out the window as I start the car, I have a feeling neither choice is appealing to him.

"What the fuck was that?" He gestures to the arena and I keep my face as innocent as possible.

"I don't know what you mean kid. It was a match, a good one, so you got a little banged up. It happens to all of us, suck it up and stop being a cry baby." I almost think I hear him growl and want to laugh at the little noise. "I already said I was sorry, you should have said something I would have broken the hold." His fingers drum on his jeans and I wait for some stupid reply.

"Not the fucking injuries, I can deal with that shit. You were groping me Raven, your hands were all over the fucking place, it was inappropriate, and weird. So again what the fuck?" I chuckle and his green eyes turn to mine, the fire blazing in them adorable.

"I don't know what you mean, you are not my type kid. I like guys with their heads a little less far up their own asses. Sorry if you got the wrong idea. Now where are we going?" I can see he wants to spit more venom my way, but the adrenaline, and anger are wearing off and so he just shakes his head.

"Your place, I'll get check tomorrow if I think I need too. I can stay at a hotel." I chuckle again the kid is too innocent, like I would ever take him to a hotel.

"Kid you may have a concussion, can barely walk on your own feet, and look ready to pass out from lack of sleep. You'll stay with me." I put the car into drive and pull away from the arena, grateful I don't have to spend my night in a waiting room. By the time we arrive at my house his eyes are drifting shut, I grab our bags from the back and help him out. Deciding it would just be easier I leave the bags and scope the kid up. He rolls his eyes but keeps is mouth shut. I carry him inside to the spare bed room, depositing him on the bed. I return a few minutes later with his bag. "I'm going to get you some ice, do you need anything else?" I can see his ankle now that his shoes and socks are laying in a pile on the floor, perhaps I was a little too ruthless. I push that thought aside, and he glances up at me.

"Do you have any Pepsi? Also Tylenol, I have a headache from hell." I nod retreating from the room. Pouring him a glass of Pepsi, I grab the bottle of Tylenol placing it on the counter. I go over the rest of the medications in the cupboard, grabbing a bottle I fish out two of the capsules. Prying them open I dump the powder from the sleeping pills into his Pepsi. It is as strong as I could get them, I want the kid knocked out, and hell it is still over the counter so am I that horrible I want him to rest. Once the powder dissolves I head back to his room, he is sitting on the bed staring at my TV, clearly having changed already. I hand him the Pepsi and the bottle of Tylenol.

"Pepsi is kind of old, I'll go get ore tomorrow." I examine his foot as I place the ice onto his ankle. He hisses but refrains from moving, I watch him as he takes the Tylenol, washing it down with the Pepsi. Wrinkling his nose but shrugging, he down the rest of the glass and set's back against the pillow. I leave him alone telling him to yell if he needs anything.

When I return an hour later he is sleeping, blankets wrapped around him hugging my pillow. I run my fingers through his hair. He won't be leaving here I think, not without permission, he is mine now, I own him. He just doesn't know it yet, he will soon, he will learn. I will be his down fall, and every minute of it I will enjoy. I pull the blankets from his body, tossing them onto the floor. I drink in his skin reaching out to caresses his inner thigh with my fingertips. Soon I will be doing a lot more, soon he'll be begging me to touch him. I lift him gently carrying him from the room, his head lays against my shoulder the medication keeping him nicely trapped in his dreams.

I carry him down to my basement, into what I consider my play room, at the moment it only has a bed though. No windows only one door with a lock that only opens by finger print reckoning. I settle him on the bare bed, carefully, so very carefully stripping him. Once he is naked I take the metal cuff, attached to a heavy chain, long enough to reach the small bathroom but not the door. I tighten it around his bruised ankle, reminding myself that when the swelling decreases it will be loose. I take his clothes and study him for a few minutes, goose bumps have settles on his flesh in the cold room, he will need to earn heat, blankets, everything, I own him now, once he learns this I will let him out of this room, let him return to his life. Until then he will be here, in his new home. I hope he learns quickly, his friends will become suspicious and we really need to continue our feud.

I return to the living room, the door in the basement locked. I flip on the TV hitting the code for the surveillance camera, I watch as he sleeps waiting for him to wake up and react. I hope I'm not wrong that this kid will be a hard one to tame.

* * *

**Okay so I want to hear opinions, are you interested? Should I keep going? Do you hate it? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Typical disclaimers, warnings, I own no one! This is slash, so it is guy on guy fun! Adult themes, possible triggers. Leave now if you don't want to read it!**

* * *

Punk POV

When the door opens to the room I am sitting on the bed, my back against the cold concrete. I watch as he slides into the room, shifting slightly the metal around my ankle pulling reminding me of the injury this man caused. He stands just out of reach, which is probably a good thing as I have a desire to kick his head off his shoulders at the moment. "What's the game this time Raven? Kidnap me? Hold e against my will? You know people do know I am here." He laughs and holds up a key, I'm sure it is the key to the lock on my ankle and I hold out my hand waiting.

"You never seem shocked by my games Punk, I often wonder why nothing I do shocks you. Of course people know you are here, I told everyone I would take care of you, so I'm taking care of you. We both know you wouldn't say off that foot, or rest so I made it so those are your only options. When you are all healed up I'll let you go, maybe." I sigh and roll my eyes at him, he may be an ass, a manipulator, play the worst mind games in the world but this is a new low. I think he'll release me if I demand it but there is a part of me that wants to see how this played out.

"Would ya like anything Punk?" I take a deep breath and shift slightly wincing again at the weight.

"Yes I need a few things Raven, I need clothes, my cell phone, the key, and then a doctor. You really fucked up my ankle old man." He frowns and glances down, his eyes following the curve of my leg until he lands on swollen ankle. HE steps closer leaning down to take my leg in his, the old feelings wash over me. We had been together behind the scenes for months before I got tired of feeling like a yo-yo. I walked away but that doesn't mean I don't miss our secret relationship, because believe me not a soul backstage or in our lives knew. Raven wanted it that way so I played along, it got tiresome though fending off advances from others, convincing people I was happy being single. Hell I am a man who tends to hop from relationships, never without someone in my life for very long so when I was single for such a long time I had to deal with the ribbing and being constantly set up on blind dates. So I walked away a few weeks ago, I told him it was over however Raven apparently doesn't play fair and now I am honestly at the whim of what could possibly be a crazy man.

"I'm sorry" his voice startles me from my thoughts, his fingers working on the chain until it falls away. His hand strokes my flesh gently, and I close my eyes to try and push away the desire I feel. "I didn't mean to hurt you this bad." I shrug it would heal, I'd probably be walking with a limp for a few days.

"Didn't you though?" He glances up at me "mean to hurt me that was your intent from the very start wasn't it. Before you developed feelings for me, way back at the start." He steps back and I miss his fingers on my skin.

"No despite what you think, hurting you has never been part of the plan. Teaching you, training you, were all part of the plan. Never hurting you, but then again you won didn't you, you got the ultimate prize, my pain for you to flaunt to the world. Do you really want to go to the hospital, I'll take you as long as you agree to come back home with me." I look down at my ankle, it's not too bad but getting out of this room, out of this house away from Raven for a few minutes may help me focus, plan, figure this shit out.

"Yes I want to see a doctor Raven, it hurts like a bitch. Can you get me my clothes, my phone, and yes I will come back here with you. What choice do I have, everyone has already headed to the next event." He nods and leaves the room, he returns with my belongings, I wonder why this act of contrition, change of heart perhaps, guilt. I'm not sure what he is playing at, but I wonder if this was a show, to prove he could keep me here against my will if we wanted. I dress as he watches, adding weight to my ankle has shown me that perhaps it really is fucked up. "How'd you manage to get me down here?"

"Your sleep aid, put a couple in your drink." I nod having figured as much, I've stayed here often, hell been in this room a few times voluntarily though it is much different now. The toys, and other sexual objects are missing. I like it better the way it was, before it became a prison.

Raven stays in the waiting room at my request, as soon as I am left alone I pull my cell phone out. I don't hesitate in calling Colt, annoyed when I get his voice mail. "Hey Colt, call me as soon as you get this. I may be in some trouble here, I think I need your help." I hang up and debate on who else to call. Finally I dial Ace's number listening to it ring, unsure of what even to tell anyone.

"Hello" I swallow and close my eyes wondering how much I am going to have to confess.

"Hey Ace, umm I think I may need your help."

"Sure what's up, are you okay. I tried calling last night to see how you were." I struggle for the right words and then finally decide I need to be honest with this man. He has become a brother to me and if I need his help honesty is the best thing I have to offer.

"Can you let me get this out without asking me questions please?" He gives me an affirming noise and so I take it as a g ahead. "Raven and I were in a relationship of sorts, it was pretty messed up and so I ended it a few weeks ago. Last night he slipped some sleeping pills into my drink and then chained me up in his basement. He brought me to the hospital to get checked out that's how I'm calling you. I agreed to go back with him to his house, and I have a feeling he is going to want me back in that basement. I don't know what's going on, but can you please help me out here." There is a long silence and I wait, glancing up when the doctor walks in. "Hold on the doc is here" I place the phone down and allow him to examine me, he informs me x-ray will be up for me as soon as they are available. "Okay I'm back, Ace you still there?"

"Tell me Punk how you always get yourself caught up in this shit? I mean poor taste in relationships is one thing, dating Raven is a whole new level of insanity. I mean I didn't even now guys were on your radar, but Raven motherfucker that is just asking to wake up chained in a basement." I swallow and rub at the back of my neck.

"Look I know it was stupid, and Raven's the first guy I've been with so it was fucking crazy. I don't know what to do, I'm not sure if he has lost his fucking mind, or if this is just another game to him."

"Alright I am on my way, fucking stall at the hospital for as long as you can. Complain of non-existent aliments, make them run a bunch of tests, if you can't keep it going then I'll come rescue your ass at Raven's. I hope you fucking know I'm going to beat the shit out of your ass." I know this and trust me I think maybe I need tat as kicking at this point.

"I don't have insurance Ace, I really don't think I should run up the bill with worthless tests." He actually growls at me, and I sigh knowing I'm going to do exactly what he wants.

"Have them check your head, there must be a reason for your fucking lapse of judgment. Or just tell them you are crazy and get admitted on a psych hold." I ignore that comment and thank him before hanging up.

I get the news that luckily my ankle is just severely sprained and that I'll be fine, so then I mention the dizziness and almost blacking out the night before. This gives me another round of tests, finally they decide I have a concussion but that they have no further concerns. I think of how I can stall, wait longer for Ace he is still more than a few hours away. The nurses comes in and I take a deep breath, pulling the sleeve on my hoodie up, letting her see the cuts, the scars. She eyes my arm and I pretend I have no clue that she is seeing evidence of my cutting, I may be straight edge but I do have an addiction, pain is my drug of choice has been since I can remember. If there is pain then at least I am feeling something, anything, and this is the way I express myself. I keep it hidden from the world by tape, I keep it hidden from friends and family by my hoodies and jackets. Raven has seen this damage and he hates that I hurt myself, hell he told me once to come to him if I needed pain that he would provide it for me in a healthier way.

The next few hours I am meeting with a psychiatrist, a doctor, and a specialist, I admittedly refuse to be admitted though I know that showing this off could result in my forced stay here. I look up when the door opens again to see Ace and Raven standing there almost a united force, and it dawns on me that perhaps I've been plotted against. "Ace?"

He takes a seat beside of my bed and I can already feel the anger selling in me. "It's gotten worse, Raven came to me a few weeks ago told me the truth. Everything about your relationship, the cuts. Not that I haven't been aware the whole time, you can't hide the truth from people you are around almost twenty four seven. Your relationship with raven may have been a secret but I saw the signs the way you two looked at each other, and I honestly hoped that accepting your desires would put an end to this. Yet if anything it's made it worse so when Raven came to me we planned this. I'm sorry you can be pissed but they are admitting you, they are keeping you for a psych hold and hopefully you will work with them." I ignore both of them, too angry to even understand why they would do this.

"I love you, and I hope when you get out of here you consider coming home with me." I glance at Raven trying to force down the urge I have to lash out.

"How did you know I would go down this road that I would show them?" Raven approaches and takes a deep breath.

"Survival instinct, you couldn't know what would happen if you came home with me, self-preservation would get you here and keep you here for as long as possible. When you ran out of options then you would do the only thing you could to guarantee you stayed safe." I cocked my head and glare at him.

"If I didn't do this, didn't request some help then what?"

"I take you home and back to the basement, keep you there until we could convince you to get help."

"That's not love, that's fucking control Raven. I hate you both get the fuck out and stay away from me. Anyone else involved with this? Is Colt, is that why he didn't answer his phone?" Ace shakes his head at me.

"You can be angry alls you want at us, you can even hate us but we did this because we love you and you need help. Colt is at my hotel room, pissed off, and tied to the bed. He knows what is going on but doesn't agree with out methods. He is loyal to you, always will be, and doesn't think you have a problem." I shrug unsure how to respond to him, I may have a problem but this was not the way, is not the way for all of this. The only thing they have accomplished today is to break my trust, and to hurt our relationship. I have a feeling nothing is ever going to be the same for any of us.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!  
**

**Normally i would take the time here to respond to everyone's review, I do not have time at the moment and i figured posting it was more important that individual thanks, So THANK YOU! Those who reviewed are amazing, Bitter-alisa I hope this is living up to expectations. You made my Ravenmuse rear his very pretty head and this is what happened!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Typical disclaimers, warnings, I own no one! This is slash, so it is guy on guy fun! Adult themes, possible triggers. Leave now if you don't want to read it!**

* * *

They extended my blue papers to thirty days, despite my best efforts of convincing the doctors that I was absolutely fine. So my life consisted of a lockdown unit, doctors, therapists, and people fresh from high school trying to give me fucking advice, and the constant pressure to take medications. At first I resist, I fight any form of treatment, I stay locked in my room refusing to attend groups. When this doesn't help my case, when they threaten to keep me here longer I give in, though purely for faking it purposes. I attend everything, talk to the doctors, participate until I am secretly so fed up I want to puke and it seems to be working. I decline all visitors, even Colt although they all come every day, they try to call, I just refuse to speak with them. My therapist tells me I am avoiding my problems, and I inform the idiot that as soon as I get out of here they will all be dealt with, but not here, not after what they did to me. Okay so Colt isn't on the shit list but Ace and Raven can both go to hell.

Its thirty seven days before I am released, signed up with a therapist and outpatient treatment, nether I have any fucking plan on attending. I head home to Chicago, back to my apartment wondering how I'm going to pay the bills this month when I didn't work a freaking day last month, wondering if I still have a job at ROH, really wondering how to get my life back on track. When I arrive at my place it does not surprise me to find the place spotless, nor does the pile of mail on my table. I sit and go through the bills, noticing they are opened and each one has a payment confirmation. There is also a receipt from my landlord for this month's rent, apparently someone has a guilty conscience. I'm not sure who paid for my life the last month but that is going to be nothing compared to the hospital bill I will be getting soon.

I sit on my couch knowing that no one knows I am home yet, the hospital cannot tell them when I am released. I think about calling one of them, letting them know I am free, tell them to piss off yet I'm not in the mood for anything overly emotional. So instead I go back to the kitchen and check the fridge for anything edible, once I've discovered that there is nothing I want although it is nicely stocked, I decided on takeout. Though first I have to check my bank account, I'm not even sure what I have for money. I get online and blink repeatedly, how the hell is that possible? Apparently I still received a paycheck from ROH while I was away, at least that means I may still have a job. I swallow my pride and call Gabe, he tells me it's because I am a trainer, that I have vacation and sick time, and apparently health insurance which he already had informed the hospital of. He gave me another two weeks before I returned and then asked how I was. That is really a loaded question, I'm hurt, I've been betrayed, I want desperately to call Raven but I tell him I'm doing well and look forward to returning soon. He keeps it formal and then lets me go.

I order Chinese and then sit down and wait for it, filling through the channels unable to have my mind settle on one thing to watch. A knock at the door brings me to my feet assuming this is the food I order I swing the door open. "Of course" I mutter "You are not welcome here" I snap and go to close the door, he sticks his foot in the way.

"Paid the delivery guy, I have your food." I growl and swing the door open grabbing the bag from his hand. I stomp over to the table and turn to stare at Ace as he lets himself in.

"You can leave" I snap and he glances at me.

"Can I explain my reasons before you execute me?" I rub the back of my neck and sigh, wanting to just get rid of him but if I know anything of my friend he is stubborn.

"Can you really justify this? Can you honestly explain why you would scare the shit out of me, use the man I love, or did love and then get me admitted to a hospital? Do you really think that I am going to listen to anything you have to say?" I turn back to the table opening the bag and yanking out the containers.

"You were going to kill yourself Punk, the place you were in you were going to take a step that there was no recovering from. What would you have done in my shoes if it had been me or Colt hurting ourselves Punk? I'm sorry, I honestly am but not for trying to give you a wakeup call, but for my tactics." I slam the container of rice down onto the table ignoring the pieces that go flying.

"A wake up call? This wasn't a fucking wakeup call it was fucking torture. A wake up call would have been, hey I know you are hurting yourself can we talk about it, not having my ex-boyfriend hurt me, kidnap me, and take me to a hospital. That wasn't a wakeup call that was mean, hurtful, and unforgiveable. So get out of my apartment because you can't justify this Ace, you can't make it better by saying you care. Please just go." I walk down the hall towards my bedroom hoping he will just listen.

"Not leaving, stop pushing me away, and stop running away from me." I stop keeping my back towards him, part of me desperately hoping he can make this better, because if he can then Raven can also. "I love you Phil, the cuts were getting deeper, you were losing control and if I had tried to talk to you about it would you have listened?" I shrug my shoulders, waiting for him to continue. "I'm sorry you are hurt, but I am here for you, no matter what I am here. If you need to talk, if you need to yell, I'm here." I stare down the hallway wondering what to do finally I speak and even to my own ears my voice sounds tired.

"There is enough food for to if you want to stay. I'll be out in a minute need to take a piss." I hear him move towards the kitchen and head into my bathroom, I grip the porcelain of the sink trying to get my emotions in check, the anger and hurt too close to bubbling over. I miss the numbness, the blade could make me feel, but it also helped me manage my emotions. It was an outlet, one I miss at the moment but here with Ace in my apartment I shouldn't turn to it. Still I open the medicine cabinet and go to reach only to come up empty, of course they would go through my house. I shut the cabinet quietly and take a deep breath. They may be smart but I guarantee they didn't find all my hiding places. I slide my fingers along the top of the cabinet until I feel the blade hidden in the corner. Yes even in my own home I hid stuff, knowing that I could be found out. I hear Ace calling from the kitchen that the food is getting cold. "Be out in a minute"

I sit on the toilet and yank up my shirt sleeve, quickly I slide the blade lightly along my arm. I almost moan at the feeling, it felt like coming home. Like a long lost place of paradise, I keep the few cuts shallow and then quickly press a towel to my arm, once I'm sure there is no blood I flush the toilet and head out to the kitchen. I give Ace a small smile, and he shakes his head at me. "Do you need stitches?" I sigh and take my food into the living room, plopping down on the couch I begin to eat.

"This is so much better then hospital food" he sits beside of me and I look over at him. "No I don't and I don't appreciate you assuming I was cutting myself." He takes my arm and pushes up the sleeve, his fingers trace the newest cuts and I shake my head. "There shallow, just needed to take the edge off." He snorts and stares at the TV.

"Ya know for someone straight edge that sounds a helluva lot like an addict. Needed to take the edge off, it's not a problem, I don't need help. I'll give up everything to be able to keep doing it, even the man I fell in love with. I think you would seriously take in consideration ho far you've fallen to keep your little secret." I bite at my lip, knowing he has a small point that just maybe his words make sense.

"It's not an addiction Ace, it just helps me. Plus it is not why I broke up with Raven that's complicated." He raises an eyebrow and I set my plate down turning to face him. "Being gay it's not something I'm used to yet, I didn't want to hide how I felt about him and he didn't want to tell people. It felt like he was ashamed of me, ashamed of us. I know he's not and that he is doing it for my own good, protecting me from rumors and my lifestyle hurting my career but those are my risks to take and not for him to decided. Plus it got really intense, I think everything with Raven gets intense it's how he lives, but us together that is just combustible and yes I didn't know how to handle it, or how to deal with the fact I am in love with an addict and a self-proclaimed whore so I walked. I love him Ace I do but I need more from him then he is willing to give." Ace hands me back my plate.

"Eat Punkers, you are getting to thin." I start eating and he continues on "Raven loves you, and yes love can be intense but not once did you give him the chance to go public. You never expressed to him anything, you shut down when he tried to talk to you and guess what Punkers none of us are psychic." Apparently Raven's been talking with Ace, and perhaps they are right that I didn't communicate but honestly how do you communicate with someone who is high or drunk all the time. I shrug and focus on my meal, after eating we watch a movie. It is relatively silent until my cell rings. I glance at the screen and see Colt's name, I hit ignore deciding to call him later when I am alone and can vent. I send him a quick text letting him know this.

"So you freed Colt from the bed I see" Ace chuckles and nods rubbing at his jaw.

"Boy has a mean punch when he means it. Though luckily for me his anger was more towards Raven, jealousy in my opinion." I scoff, that would never happen and I've told Colt this.

"Well glad someone hit you on my behalf." He laughs and we fall back into silence.

"You should call Raven, thank him for taking care of your place." I nod knowing he is right despite everything he did take care of me, like he always does. I knew he paid the bills and my rent as soon as I saw that it had been done. He is probably the only one of us with the money to do it. I grab my phone staring down at it.

"He still in town?"

"At my place, figured you wouldn't deal well with both of us showing up at once." I nod again and put my phone down.

"I'll deal with it tomorrow, I'm tired, really tired. You staying the night?" Okay I admit it I don't want to be alone tonight. At his nod I lay down placing my head in his lap. He finds some b rated horror movie and I drift off to the feel of his fingers in my hair and his laughter.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading! Please remember to review! I've been ill lately so I'm updating as quick as I can.  
**

**InYourHonour- Thank you, it was an unexpected turn for me too but my Punkmuse demanded it, and he usually always gets what he wants.**

**bitter-alisa - More of Punk and Raven's past will be revealed with time. Punk feels betrayed by both of the men but can forgive Ace easier as he knows Ace has the best of intentions Raven is another story though. Cabana tied to a bed is a great visual! Hope you are enjoying this, and I love hearing your reviews!**


End file.
